six times things went horribly, horribly wrong
by emerald4ellie
Summary: Five short stories on when times weren't exactly great for the six young justice characters. No superhero AU. Enjoy x


**A/N: Hi! Just a sidenote, this is AU when the team are pre-teens. Also, i'm not really happy with this so I would really appreciate it if you could review. thank you X**

 **Disclaimer: Like a social life, I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters in this story.**

 **Word count: Around 1600+**

The tray of black burnt cookies remained smoking in the oven, remanding the girl that she had to get out if she didn't want to share the same fate. But the smoke was getting thicker, clouding her view and making her eyes water as she choked and desperately fought for breath; the crimson fire was burning her skin, her once pretty face covered in bright red scars already beginning to bubble up as they filled with pus; her soft Auburn hair was alight, the flames blending in with her fiery locks; and Megan Morse was losing hope. Her vision was slowly turning black as she heard the glass shatter, the sound almost masked by the shrill cry of the fire alarms. Strong arms grabbed her and Megan was lifted clean off the blackened kitchen tiles and through the broken window, the jagged glass cutting her tender baby skin. She was still screaming wildly as her savior rushed her to the ambulance. Her parents watched on with horror at their once beautiful child, now covered in burns and scars, and they knew that their name couldn't be tainted with the monster once known as Megan Morse.

Dick Grayson huffed as the rest of the flying Grayson's stepped out into the swirling rainbow spotlights, once again he was left to watch on the sidelines. His cousin chuckled as he passed the younger boy and ruffled his ivory hair. "cheer up sport" he smiled, a gleam in his sapphire eyes. " when you grow up you'll be the best out of all of us, just wait and see". Dick raised his head "really?" he asked, hopefulness shining in his bright eyes like a beacon for disappointment. His cousin smiled. "really" he assured, before following the rest of the troupe onto the suspended stage in the middle of the circus ring. The next few moments happened in slow motion before the young child. His parents beamed at the gasping crowd as they grabbed onto the trapeze bars and swung with so much grace it was like they were born to fly. The rest of his family followed quickly, and the youngest acrobat once again was lost in the show, the swirling of bodies and colours as they flew from bar to bar, laughing almost mischievously as they did so. He was so enthralled he failed to notice the lose bolt until it was too late, far to late, and chains came lose and screams replaced laughter as his family lay in a tangled heap of broken necks on the ground, staining the sawdust red.

Lex Luthor smiled at the child as nicely as a billionaire mastermind bent on becoming president could, before picking up a bright red 'patch'. He'd been working on it for years, and now he was finally able to test it. The 'patches' were a form of steroids you could say, only they made you much more stronger, stronger even than the famous Clark Kent. Lex had been fixated with the weight lifter for quite some time, he even came up with his more well known name 'Superman' . And this child was going to be his very own Superboy. With unbridled glee he walked over to the young boy, who already bore a striking resemblance to the man of steel. The child didn't bother struggling against his restraints, only closed his icy blue eyes and waited for the inevitable. Lex chuckled and patted him on the head, before leaning in and whispering in his ear: 'You'll thank me later Conner, just wait and see'. And with another crazed grin he slapped the glowing red "patch" onto the boys weak arm. Immediately the red melted into a dull black, and the child's veins took on the glowing red as he let out a cry of agony. Muscles popped up unnaturally on his scrawny body, and the child was left looking like some kind of terrifying mutant. But Lex smiled nonetheless. The boys head was dropping down, and Lex tenderly cupped a hand under his chin. The child let out a terrifying battle cry, eyes bloodshot and furious, and ripped his arms from their restraints with inhuman strength. Pure hatred residing in his eyes he griped the billionaires throat and squeezed. Lex's eyes rolled backwards as a sickening crunch resounded through the air and his body fell limp and broken on the ground.

Green eyes glimmered with excitement as Wally West added the catalyst to his mixture of chemicals, an almost mad grin on his face. He'd been working on this experiment since he'd gotten his first glimpse of a periodic table. And now he was finally able to put it in action. He heard the basement door slam open and someone frantically call his name and his eyes widened. Not not, not when he was so close... Wally frantically grabbed the last chemical as his uncle finished his descent down the stairs. Barry Allen's blue eyes widened in horror. 'Wally, no!' He cried, but it was far too late. The yellow liquid dripped into the red mixture swirling around in the plastic beaker he'd snatched from Barry's lab, and Wally had a brief second to smile at his achievement and open his arms wide, allowing the explosion to hit him full force. Barry gaped at the child, and he finally realised what he was doing. He was trying to re-create a myth. It was all the older man's fault, if only he hadn't told the boy of the myth of Jay Garrick he would've never become fixated with the speedster, and this would never of happened. It was time for Barry to finally take responsibility. Leaping towards his nephew he squeezed his eyes shut as he was enveloped by the burning hot gas emitted by the reaction. Wally West screamed as his uncle, father figure and now human shield's skin dripped from his body, exposing the bloodied flesh underneath. He'd killed the man he loved more than anything.

'Why are we doing this again?' Artemis Crock complained as she watched her swinging feet. Her father, Lawrence 'Crusher' Crock scowled and lowered his binoculars. 'Atlantis has been a main supplier for the "justice league"' Artemis snorted at the nickname given to the biggest and best police force 'And their king, Arthur Curry, has no current known heir to the throne since our last assassination of Queen Mera. Naturally the academy will have a series of tests to decide who should be the next ruler, but this will take months at the least.' Artemis nodded. 'Giving us enough time to launch our attack' She finished. Then realised something. 'But wont the reporters be at the scene? What if we're caught?'. 'Relax baby sis' a low husky voice came from her left, and a strong lean silhouette stepped out of the shadows. Jade. 'Lois will be covering Lex's death over in Metropolis, and Iris West and Cat Grant are investigating the accident we caused at Halys Circus back in Gotham. The rest of the reporters just want to get their story and go.' Lawrence nodded before returning his attention to the street. 'Jade. Arthur's ride is passing by. Create a diversion and take down the bodyguards. Arty, get into position.' Jade lifted her Cheshire mask and attached it to her face, while Artemis nocked an arrow. 'Shoot straight' Jade smirked behind the mask before jumping from the skyscraper. Artemis didn't bother checking if she landed safely, not really caring any more. Instead, she perched on the ledge next to her father and watched the show. Jade's sai had already landed in the tyre of the conspicuous limousine, and the bodyguards were examining the damage, realisation taking an eternity to hit. Artemis apologized in advance for their inevitable gruesome death. Cheshire stepped out of the dark alleyway and tapped a guard politely on the shoulder. he turned around to find a sword thrust in his chest. Cheshire kicked him away, simultaneously ripping out her sword, and rounded on the rest. She leapt onto the next two, clamping her legs around ones neck and her arms around the other. Lurching towards the ground they landed with a sickening crack, while Cheshire expertly rolled off just in time to doge a flurry of bullets released by a gingers gun. the assassin grabbed the offending object and yanked it out of his grip, then wrapped her legs around his neck and yanked herself up to shoot the remaining three guards while the one he was using as a climbing frame staggered around. One she was done she calmly rested the barrel of the pistol against his temple and pulled the trigger. The young man fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. moving on to the next part of the mission jade banged on the door of the limo, forcing the king out. He was accompanied by two lackeys, both of which had their own guns out and were aiming at the assassin. Jade smiled. 'Arty' Lawrence ordered, and Artemis nodded, aiming at the kings head. However, just as she was about to release the arrow a muffled explosion went off to her right and she jumped, causing her arrow to go of focus and land with a thud in the second lackey, who in turn toppled into the churning ocean, struggling against the furious waves. the first lackey shot at Jade, who was caught of guard and didn't notice in time to dodge. The bullet ripped through her body, leaving a deep red stain on the pavement as she staggered backwards. 'JADE!' Artemis screeched at the prone body still bleeding on the tarmac. 'idiot!' Lawrence scolded. 'This is the last time you make a mistake like that again, you hear me?' Artemis nodded numbly, still staring at her sister. The king and his other lackey were at the waters edge looking for their comrade but Artemis already knew that it was a lost cause.


End file.
